10 Tunes challenge
by SpiritBox
Summary: 10 song fics involving Tom&Ginny written for the LJ community 10tunes. Each chapter is a one shot. Updated 102807!
1. The Birthday Party

**CD & Song:**_ It's only a paper moon _by Ella Fitzgerald**  
Disclaimer: **I own a Viktor Krum valentine's day card, not these characters, thankyouverymuch.  
**A/N: **My first story for the LJ Community 10tunes. Review, please?

Tom could pinpoint the exact moment when he realized that he was falling in love with the littlest Weasley.

It was the night before Christmas break, and the last night the students would stay at Hogwarts before school let out for Christmas break. While the rest of her classmates were out celebrating the end of the term, Ginny had taken it upon herself to throw Tom a birthday party. After he had mentioned that he's never had birthday a party before, Ginny was horrified and was determined to throw him a birthday party, dammit.

Emerging from his diary for their nightly visits, Tom was met by the first year Gryffindor. Taking his hand, she led him to her bed and proudly presented him with a vanilla cupcake (he hates chocolate), lit by a single candle. Tom couldn't help but look – truly look at the delicate slip of a girl in front of him as she sang happy birthday to him. When she finished singing, Ginny prodded him to blow out the candle. A moment of awkward silence passed, as Ginny fidgeted with her hair, a sign Tom knew mean that she was nervous. "I'm sorry this isn't much Tom, but it was the best I can do. Do you…do you like it?" She finally blurted out.

Their eyes met as Tom looked up to see the girl staring at him expectantly, and he smiled before answering, "I love it, my sweet girl. And as for it not being much…." Tom placed the cupcake on the bed. With a flick of his wrist, he transfigured the cupcake into a large cake. "…it wouldn't be make believe if you'll believe in me." He whispered before leaning in for a kiss.

And for that moment, it truly wasn't make believe. That night, the two restless souls found a brief moment of comfort within the other. For a precious few hours, Tom was not burdened by the past nor was he scheming about the future. No thoughts of death, hatred or even Harry Potter crossed his mind as he enjoyed his birthday cake and the cheerful company of the girl who has accidently stolen his heart.

_Say it's only a paper moon, hanging over a cardboard sea_

_But it wouldn't be make believe if you believed in me…_


	2. On light and darkness

**On Light and Darkness **

**Summary: **"It's a beautiful world outside these walls, and I love you too much to hold you down."** Song: **Gone by Esthero feat. Cee-Lo**  
Warning**: Angst-y. ( And this is AU, as usual. **  
Disclaimer**: Not the characters, not the song. I own nuffin.**  
A/N:** Hip, hip, hoorays to my new beta HereticPoetry from LJ, for putting up with my past/present tense confusion - among other things.

* * *

There was almost nothing worse than total darkness. 

The darkness was so complete and so absolute, that Tom couldn't remember a time before such gloom. His prison cell soon turned into his security – his protection against everything outside. Eventually, days melted into weeks; weeks melted into years…all blending together in a blur. Time meant almost nothing in this all-enveloping void. Almost.

The door to his cell creaked open, and Tom shielded his eyes from the piercing light that rushed in. As he waited for his eyes to adjust, he stared at the opposite wall and focused on the shadowy outline of a woman. The woman slammed the door shut, returning his cell to its blessed darkness. Tom listened wearily to the approaching footsteps and he closed his eyes, wishing yet again that it would all go away.

The footsteps stopped abruptly in front of the cot he was sitting on. The silence hung heavily in the air, but he still wouldn't open his eyes. He was almost willing her to go away.

"Hello, Tom." The words were barely whispered, but they cut through the silence like a knife.

"Why do you keep coming back, Ginevra?" A resigned Tom finally asked. He suddenly felt tired, oh so very tired.

Ginny remained silent. She had been visiting Tom in Azkaban every week for the past two years; since the end of the Second War, which had stripped Tom of his magic and his freedom. Every week he would ask her the same question, and every week she could not provide an answer. She knew she was there because she still loved him, and she couldn't – _wouldn't­ – _move on. But declarations of love and devotions would mean nothing to him now. It wouldn't change the situation; it wouldn't take away the hurt. Those were words better left unsaid.

And so she stayed silent, thinking of her life, of everything that had accumulated to this single point in time. She wanted to tell him many things – of her week, of her job, of how much she still loves him. But she doesn't – she simply _can't_, because even though she was standing right in front of him, she knew that they were truly separated by deceit, betrayal, two wars, and one too many lies.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Ginny took one last look at Tom before turning to leave. Tom remained motionless as the door slammed shut, leaving him alone again with his shadows. With a heavy heart, he listened to Ginny's fading footsteps. He realized then that she needed those visits as much as he did. For a split second though, he wished that she would just keep walking and never look back.

The only thing worse that total darkness was catching glimpses of light – glimpses of the happiness that he would never possess. He laughed a mirthless laugh as he listened to the dementors howling outside his cell. They were waiting to feed on his happiness, but Tom had no happy memories to give.

_So why would you stay if it's killing us both just to be here?  
There's no more room to grow and you won't find yourself til' you leave me  
It's a beautiful world outside these walls, and I love you too much to hold you down  
With my light shine, and it's blinding you so…_

_So, don't complicate it  
I don't have it in me to hate you  
I was meant to be your freedom, freedom_

_Go on, get away  
Leave me be  
'Cause I don't want to see your face around here_

_

* * *

_

Please take a few moments to review! I have 8 more song fics to write for the LJ challenge and I'd like to know how I'm doing so far, since it's my first time!. :huge sweatdrop: And a big THANKS to **Dracia Malfoy** and **Sapphire Crystal Aurora Angel **for their reviews on "The Birthday Party." :)


	3. Sacrifices

**Song: **_Tiny__vessels_ by Deathcab for Cutie  
**Disclaimer: **Still not mine. …boo.  
**Summary: **The obligatory Chamber of Secrets scene.  
**A/N:** This is my third out of ten songfic challenge over at Livejournal. Enjoy!

* * *

**Sacrifices**

"Well, Ginevra. Look where love has led you in the end."

As he watched the dying girl on the Chamber floor, Tom briefly wondered if he would miss her. Despite her incessant ramblings about Harry Potter, the boy who lived, she _had_ been somewhat useful. Opening the Chamber, unleashing the Basilisk, and relaying his messages had all set his plans in motion, and he had done it all through Ginevra. And of course, her declarations of loyalty were amusing if nothing else. He searched his heart, probing for any appropriate emotions that he _should_ be feeling. Guilt? Remorse? _Regret? _

He shook his head briefly before considering, and then dismissing, all three. No, he only felt…

…impatient.

Impatient for her to die, impatient for Potter to get there (so _he _could die as well), and most of all – impatient to be finally free from the _damned _diary.

_And you are beautiful, but you didn't mean a thing to me_

The sound of faint footsteps brought Tom out of his musings and he strode purposefully towards the entrance to greet his visitor. As he listened to the footsteps get louder and more frantic, he spared a glance towards Ginny. He supposed he should be grateful for her sacrifice, but he only felt disdain at her weakness and her own stupidity when it came to love, and believing in it. Struck by the irony of the situation, he couldn't help but chuckle as he walked to fulfill his destiny. Giving up your life for the one that you love: it was almost poetic.

Yes, love truly did make you do the strangest things.

_So one last touch and then you'll go  
And we'll pretend that it was something so much more  
But it was vile, and it was cheap  
And you are beautiful, but you didn't mean a thing to me  
_


	4. A confession in the dark

**Song: **_Pour me in _by Ari Hest  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine. …boo.  
**Summary: **Late night musings lead to a self confession.  
**Pairings: **Tom/Ginny, Harry/Ginny  
**A/N: **This is another oneshot! None of these stories are related to each other. I just thought I'd post them all together instead of having ten separate oneshots. Sorry for the confusion!

* * *

**A confession in the dark**

_Locked in a daydream, your fire within me  
For one fleeting moment before I returned_

He was being selfish, he knew. But he had never claimed he wasn't. In the end, he only trusted himself. A harsh childhood like his would do that to you, he supposed. He had to rely on himself to get what he wanted.

And he wanted her.

From his armchair at the window, he looked at the sleeping figure of his wife. In sleep, she looked like an angel. He chuckled lightly at the thought. Ginny was many things – but angelic was certainly not one of them. His dear Ginny had been more difficult to win over than the Ministry.

The already crumbling Ministry had practically thrown itself at his feet when he arose as the victor in the war, and he took on the role of Minister of Magic with little dissent. Now, with all the contributions he had made towards reconstruction, the Ministry – and the public – was practically eating out of his hand. Ginny, however, made her discontent at being imprisoned in his home apparent.

In the weeks following the enemy's defeat – and the inevitable death of his arch nemesis - not only did Ginny refuse to eat, but she had proceeded to wreck the room, and hex anyone who tried to come near her. It had pained him to watch her deal with such overwhelming grief , but he had worked too hard to have her ruin his plans.

He had not defeated his greatest enemy just so _his wife _would mourn the death of another man for the rest of her life.

_For whenever the time should come  
When you're ready to move as one  
I don't want to feel the slightest delay_

He had been patient in the beginning, in the hopes that she would come around eventually. However, after three months of her unwavering destructive behavior, he had had enough. When his patience and goodwill was spent, it had only taken a single word to pacify her.

_Imperio._

Now, Ginny was the perfect wife. She was a bit too docile when compared to the fierce-spirited girl she had once been, but ah, sacrifices had to be made.

"Love? It's already 3am, come to bed."

Ginny's sleepy voice broke his silent musings, as she sat up and scanned the dark room for her husband.

"In a bit, darling," he answered, turning and offering a slight smile. He was amused that the only response he got was a muffled "mmhm" as she fell back onto the bed, already fast asleep.

With one last glance out the window, Harry climbed into bed and snuggled up against his wife. Only under the safety of darkness could he admit that – in the freedom of her unconscious mind, she may be dreaming of another man with green eyes and dark hair. While he controlled his beloved's life during the day, her dreams belonged to her alone.

That was his own cross to bear, because Harry knew that life was never perfect. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek before succumbing to sleep, reveling in the comforting warmth of his wife.

No, life may not be perfect, but then again, neither was he.

_Never again will the feeling arise of lonely desperation  
No more meaning for an end, without separation  
Come take me on…_

_Baby love, pour me in, pour me in to your heart  
Cos I don't want to feel like I'm missing  
This love I have been given_


	5. In Dreams

Song: _ She'll hear you_ by Ben Jelen

Rating: G

Warnings: Slightly angst-y, but unrequited love usually is.

Author's note: Un-betaed. I know, right?

Disclaimer: Characters belong to JKR and the song belongs to the very hot and talented Ben Jelen.

* * *

"Promise me that you'll stay with me forever, Tom."

"I promise, Ginny, forever."

_The years flash by, today melts to yesterdays memories,  
Time's holding us tight  
I'm looking back to remember the days we said we'd never say goodbye._

Ginny awoke to the dizzying sunshine that poured into her small, cramped room, which chased away the last fleeting echoes of Tom's promises. She marveled, not for the firsts time, at how even in dreams his distinct tenor voice could make her shiver.

_And now you're gone, my hands melt to yesterday's melodies  
Time's pushing along,  
Still looking back to hold on to the days we said we'd never say goodbye._

And dreams were all that she had of him. It has been more than 5 years since she had last heard from him, and yet the childish, but fervent words of her youth came back to haunt her nightly under the disguise of dreams. When she was feeling particularly despondent, she had wondered if he still possessed the powers to send her those dreams – soley for the purpose of mocking her for her naivete; forever taunting while remaining out of reach. In her more optimistic moments, however, she was thankful for the last remaining link to the boy with whom she was still rather desperately in love with.

She knew it was silly for her to still dwell on her childish infatuation for so long, but she was still trying to piece together the shattered pieces of her heart. _Forever, _her bruised heart cried out indignantly, he promised me forever.

And though he had broken that promise, she still believed in it.

_Sometimes I feel like we've been running too far from the truth  
You know I'm tired of hearing 'another day another time'  
All this senseless waiting won't fill these dark empty rooms,  
Why won't you come home?_


	6. Diablo

Song: _Diablo _by Etro Anime

Rating: PG...?

Warnings: Evil!Ginny, watch yourself.

Author's Note: Un-betaed. But gosh this was fun to write Evil!Ginny is fun. Happy Halloween!

Disclaimer: The characters belong to JKR and the sensational song belongs to Etro Anime.

* * *

The soft glow of the moon illuminated Ginny's face as she looms over the petrified form of Draco Malfoy. With bored eyes, she looks down to the immoblized Slytherin. Breaking into Malfoy Manor was easier than she has suspected. With Lucius Malfoy locked away in Azkaban, many of the charms and wards around the Manor had weakened, which left Narcissa and Draco more vulnerable to attack. Ginny, being the opportunist that she is, thought this was as good as a time to strike as ever.

And it's been almost too easy. She has caught both Narcissa and Draco off guard, petrifying them whilst they were still half asleep, barely conscious enough to know what was happening.

Ginny strode confidently down the long dark halls of the Manor. She paid no mind to the curious whispers and threatening hisses from the paintings. Focused completely on her goal, she set straight for the study, where she knew she would find what she is looking for.

_Sometimes there's a devil sittin' on my shoulder  
And I can't find an angel to help me decide  
Oh he's gettin heavy as I get older  
I've got to find me  
An angel someday_

There it was: sitting innocently in one of the many bookshelves in the study. Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat as she reached out a slightly shaking hand. Trailing her finger along the spine of the book, Ginny couldn't resist a shiver. She haven't seen the diary since her first year, but thoughts of the diary (_and the diary's real owner) _has never left her mind. Tom's voices grew louder and more insistent, and Ginny's will to fight him lessen each today. Driven to the brink of insanity, Ginny finally relented to Tom's urges of retrieving the diary_. Just to shut up you_, Ginny had fumed angrily, _not because I miss you. _

_He's got a smile that charms me plenty  
He'll take dessert before his food  
He gives delicious conversation  
And then he makes sure   
That he's been understood_

She had lie, of course, because she did miss him quite a bit, a fact that she wasn't able to hide, especially now that she has her (_his_) diary in her hands again. She took a deep breath and tried to steel herself against the myriad of questions in her head: Could she do this? Can Tom be trusted? What if he tries to kill her _again_? Does she _really _want him back?

_Awake from your slumber  
And do what you want  
Your life won't be longer  
But it sure will be fun  
He says when I'm tryin' to make my mind  
Two roads, both which insist  
He'll tug at my earlobe and he'll whisper  
You are what you resist _

_Yes. _Of course she wanted him back. How silly of her to question something that has been decided from the moment she has poured her heart and soul into a strange boy's diary. They were meant to be: the future dark lord and the littlest Weasley.

She hummed with excitment as she plopped down at the desk and opened the repaired diary. Lucius has done a good job of fixing it up, the damage left by the basilik fang were barely visible. As good as new, just like Tom said. Grabbing a quill off the desk, she scribbled excitedly in the blank pages, reveling in the comfort and the familiarity of the task.

_**Hello, Tom. **_

Ginny held her breath as she watched the words disappear, and the new words that formed to take its place.

_**I have missed you, Ginevra. You know what you have to do, don't you?**_

_**Yes, Tom. **_

_**Good, I will see you soon, my dear.**_

With a resolute snap, Ginny slammed the diary shut and got up from the desk. In order for Tom to take material form, they would need a human sacrifice. And Ginny had the perfect person in mind.

She hummed quietly to hersel as she stalked purposely towards Draco Malfoy's room. All of the paintings on the wall watched helplessly as Ginny made her way down the dark, dark halls of Malfoy Manor.

_He'll tug at my earlobe and he'll whisper  
You are what you resist _


	7. Queen of My Design

Song: I Delicate /I by Damien Rice

Rating: G

Author's Note: I have no idea where this came from, but I hope it isn't too confusing. Blame the plot bunny. AU, as per usual.

Disclaimer: I own either the song or the people.

* * *

On most days, Ginny Weasley felt like a queen.

She would sit at the right hand side of a triumphant Tom, and scan her calculating brown eyes over their legions of Death Eaters as they groveled and cowered before the Dark Lord and Lady. Tom and Ginny were equals, two parts of an equation that fit perfectly together. They completed each other's sentences and anticipated each other's next action. They worked in unison, and their followers quivered with fear under their formidable reign. Blood and terror followed in their wake, but the couple only had eyes for each other.

Afterwards, Ginny would sit by the fire as Tom read or do work at his desk, and the two would pass the night in companionable silence. Words were no longer necessary to communicate their needs or wants. Ginny knew that no matter where she went, Tom would always follow.

As if sensing her thoughts, Tom looked up and caught Ginny's eyes, and the two shared a smile. Ginny's smile did not waver even as the door to her room opened, and the St. Mungos nurse wheeled in her lunch. She gave no acknowledgment as the nurse placed her lunch in front of her, though the nurse was used to it by now. She simply wished Ginny a good day, and continued down the hall to the Longbottom's room, as usual.

Ginny made no move to eat the lunch that was placed in front of her, all her focus was on Tom, who had now stood up and was holding out his hand to her. Ginny rose as well and moved towards him, completely unaware of the delicate teacup she knocked over, oblivious as it shattered into a million pieces on the smooth, hardwood floor.

Yes, on most days, Ginny Weasley felt like a queen.


	8. A Chance Meeting Part One

**A chance meeting – 1/3 (Sleeping to Dream prompt)**

_ A single moment in time where three lives crosses._

Kind of long author's note: This is the 8th out of the 10 tunes - so that means 2 more to go. I have signed up to do NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) in November, and my novel will be a Tom/Ginny. The last three 10 tunes prompt will serve as a preface for my story. It will be a series of three-shot of three different characters' point of view, and their take on one single event. This is kind of sloppy and I apologize, but I am training for NaNo and the best way is to "write now, right now!" and save the editing for later. Please check out my profile for more info about NaNoWrimo, and PM me if you have any questions. (I take forever to reply, but that's because I'm busy and have a short attention span.)

Thank you for reading! As always, concrit/comments are appreciated and welcomed!

* * *

Part 1 – Ginny realizes that in dreams, some things as what they seem, and some things aren't.

Ginny was dreaming again. Nowadays it seems like she was always in dreams, even when she was wide-awake. She rarely ever remembers her dreams, but she is sure they are not extraordinary – or even exciting. Instead, she dreams of the ordinary, the mundane, and the familiarity wraps around her like a comfortable, warm blanket. Idly, she remembers Hermione saying in her matter-of-fact way that dreams were merely "ways your subconscious works through problems." Did she imagine that conversation? No, it had really happened, ages and ages ago on a summer day at the Burrow. It was before the Second War, before the Carrows siblings and the horrors of her seventh year, before all the deaths (before Fred's…) she had been forced to grow up in the aftermath of the death of Voldemort, and in the shadows cast by the Death Eaters who were still-at-large and dangerous. Weren't the happily-ever-afters supposed to kick in if the light side won, she had fumed to herself? Instead, the Wizarding world was plunged into chaos, and the days melted into each other like one long, horrible nightmare where no one could wake up.

Ginny closes her eyes, and wonders again if she only dreams when she is asleep. It had been almost 5 years since her graduation from Hogwarts, but she still dreams of the same, ordinary things she did since her First year. Only now, visions of Tom Riddle are no longer confined to her dreams. Lately, she has been catching glimpses of dark-haired, paled-skinned boys as she went about her days. She'll be walking home from work, and out of the corner of her eyes, she'll see Tom – his slight frame and those piercing green eyes. However, every time she turned around, he'll be gone as if he was never there to begin with. Every time she feels a bit of her sanity slip away, and she wonders how the mere absence of something can hurt this badly.

Tonight, the dream is different, stronger and more vivid, as if all her senses were attuned to her desire to see Tom, to make love to the man/memory who stole her heart unwittingly. She can almost feel the warmth of his hands, and smell a mixture of fire whiskey and sweat as he moves to kiss her eyes first, the tip of her nose, and then her mouth. On some levels, she knew this was a dream, but her conviction grew weaker with each fervent kiss and lingering caress. Her skin felt feverish and she ached for him with such an intensity she thought she would scream. She fought the desire to open her eyes, to see the person who had never really left her, and she squeezed her eyes shut until they ached from the strain. It felt so real, _he_ felt so real, and if she were to open her eyes and find herself alone in her cold, drab apartment, _again,_ she knew her heart would break.

A single tear escaped from her clamped eyelids, and lost in her own bitterness and self-pity, she wished she could stay asleep forever.

She shoved these painful thoughts aside and focused on the feel of warm, large hands unbuttoning her top, as she tried to stifle her moan as a hand trailed slowly down towards her panties.

Ginny vaguely remembers the sound of her bedroom door opening before his large hand reached its destination. Her mind went blank, and her ordinary, mundane world came tumbling down, down, down…

_To be continued..._


End file.
